Sept of the Triquetral Accord
History The Caern of the Hidden Walk was extremely powerful, but was drained of energy by a Mage and made much weaker than it had been. However, the Sept was able to retrieve a powerful Wyld fetish from the Deep Umbra which they though would restore the power that they had lost. They were wrong. Or at least they thought they were. Turns out that the Wyldling spirit bound inside of the fetish actually caused a massive physical and spiritual transformation of the Caern land. The Caern was originally reopened in November of 1993, having been dormant for a half-century previous, since the Wendigo abandoned it. It was for a time favored by the spirit of Fog, also known as Aeolus, and then the patronage of Chimera. A strange surge in the strength of the Wyld on the Bawn at the start of 2012 eventually led to the Caern and much of the Bawn becoming too dangerous to access, and a Rite was devised to place the Caern into slumber for safekeeping, releasing the Caern Totem. An invasion of spirit-wasps followed, which either coincided with a reduction in the strength of the Wyld, or was possibly caused by them. The Sept eventually found a peaceful solution to remove the wasps, and the Glass Walker Mouse led an adapted Rite Of Caern Building to reawaken the Caern and welcome its present spirit patrons. Today, a triad of totems tend to the Caern - Aahn, Gyhldeptis, and Wixalxali. For more information on this Caern, contact a knowledgeable Garou. For a list of current sept officers, see here. Additional Notes This is the PC caern on GarouMUSH. Sept Holdings Territory * N/E/S/W/C Bawn * Harbor Park ** Protectorate Items These items are used communally or are available for Sept-wide public use. (Don't put personal fetishes here; put them on your character page. Tribal fetishes should be listed on the appropriate tribal page.) * Fetish: Light's Gift (#1961) ** Location: Ciuraq, who recovered it. ** System: unknown (please update) * Fetish: Luna's Face (#2881) ** Location: Harbor Park Umbra (#2143) ** System: See specific page link above. * Fetish: Medicine Bag (#2916) ** Location: Alicia. Origin unknown (please update). Formally housed at Edgewood, but removed when it became clear the location was primed for an attack in the spring of 2016. Thane passed it to Alicia after the house's takeover for use among the sept healers. ** System: Level 4, Gnosis 8. Allows the bearer to heal at twice the normal rate. Medicine Bags are always created by the elders of the Uktena and Wendigo tribes, and are seldom awarded to anyone from other tribes. These powerful fetishes are usually attuned to the wearer when they are presented. * Fetish: Fang of the Wyrm (#1179) ** Location: Esther, Origin unknown (please update). ** System: Level 1, Gnosis 3. A pearly white fang on a leather thong. Septs often give these simple fetishes to new Garou after their Rite of Passage. A Fang resembles just that: a pearly white fang on a leather thong. When the fang is activated, it reacts to the presence of the Wyrm by turning a mottled, bilious green. The more corrupted the surroundings, the darker the fang becomes. The fang clears after being in a Gaian caern for an hour. * Fetish: Fang of the Wyrm (#3423) ** Location: Thane Armitage, Chiminage from Brom. ** System: Level 1, Gnosis 3. A pearly white fang on a leather thong. Septs often give these simple fetishes to new Garou after their Rite of Passage. A Fang resembles just that: a pearly white fang on a leather thong. When the fang is activated, it reacts to the presence of the Wyrm by turning a mottled, bilious green. The more corrupted the surroundings, the darker the fang becomes. The fang clears after being in a Gaian caern for an hour. * Fetish: Bell of Ice (#2686) ** Location: Bawn: The Sept Compound, Chiminage from Thane. ** System: Level 1, Gnosis 6. A pure silver bell about four inches tall and engraved with glyphs warding against magic. When activated, the ice-spirit seeks out and embraces the victims of lingering enchantment, causing them to shiver violently. This is very useful for seeking out victims of magical mind control or otherwise attempting to explain unusual behavior. It works on Garou rites or Gifts, Vampiric powers of blood magic, and the magical spells and incantations of sorcerers and mages. If for some reason the victim wants to resist being discovered of their own free will, they they may try not to shiver by succeeding in a Static Willpower Challenge (difficulty 6). * Fetish: Farseeing Scope (#2634) ** Location: The Vault (Shadow Lord territory). Just request from the current Shadow Lord elder or Ky, who recovered it and technically owns it. ** System: Level 3, Gnosis 6. This fetish appears to be a very typical seafaring telescope. Made of three tubular pieces of stiff leather and brass and two convex pieces of glass at the ends. Fully extended, it's about eighteen inches long and nearly three inches in diameter at its widest point. A strap is connected to two points, one at each end, meant for carrying the telescope over one's shoulder. Though unremarkable to look at, it's remarkable to look through. When activated, the fetish grants the viewer the ability to see enemy forces over many miles, regardless of terrain or obscurities. To activate, the user or users spend gnosis. Each point of gnosis offered grants 10 miles in which the viewer can see through the scope. When activated, this fetish grants the viewer the ability to see enemy forces over many miles (system: ten miles per each success of Perception + Alertness at difficulty 6). Favors * Spirit: Dove ** Owes the Sept a great favor via Dirk Duncan Sept Allies These are established NPC allies that are open to everyone (even if they may be on one character's sheet). Sept Allies that only work through individual characters should not be added here. Again, public, fully accessible allies, only. (Note: Using these requires a GM scene.) Humans * None. Spirits * Richard: Trash Heap (Starcaller Ally) ** Location: Tenacity House: Sky Chimney (#2175) ** Purpose: Healing for all. Triquetral Accord